


Anxiety and ice

by RainingTragedy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingTragedy/pseuds/RainingTragedy
Summary: When someone is born in the world they are born with a soulmate. A lot of people have different theories but one of the ones that is mostly believed is that when creating a person they made someone else just like them, and they where perfect for each other. A little thing to help you find your soul mate is that when you write on your skin it shows up on theirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this soulmate au with a pairing of Otabek and Yuuri. This is something me and my friend RaindingTadgedy came up with. Hope you enjoy reading ~

Yuuri looked down at his wrist sadly. His soulmate must of hated him by now, keeping them up basically all night due to his anxiety. He hated feeling like a burden but he couldn't help it, his soulmate was so helpful, and seemed so kind. They were willing to listen, and Yuuri secretly loved that.

He sighed, shutting his locker door shut before heading to homeroom. A new day, with new opportunities, all he had to do was get through the day with no conflicts and he'll be fine, at least, that what he always told himself. There was always something, more like someone, that always planned to make his day horrible.

Yuuri sat down at his desk, homeroom was one of the best times of the day, no one bothered him and he could just sit in the back where no one noticed him. He could bury his face in a book or his phone or even listen to the other 11th grade girls gossip about another's boyfriend or what not. He may not speak, but he's got a lifetime worth of others secrets. Not that he would use it anyway.....

The bell rang and signaled the start of the day.

♡☆♡

It was during lunch when he finally heard about the new "hot guy" (as the girls said) that just transferred to this school. He mainly heard it from Phichit, who wouldn't stop talking about the new foreign guy,

"Like, I totally need to get a picture with this guy! He has a motorcycle Yuuri! A motorcycle, such bad boy!"  
Yuuri sighed, Phichit was his one best friend out of everyone at this school, and while he was grateful, Phichit always talked about the most random things.  
Phichit, noticing his friends silence, looked up from his phone. Yuuri seemed uncomfortable at the moment, so he decided to change the subject.

"Hey, are you going ice skating after school? I may be able to meet you there if you want!" He said, smiling at Yuuri. 

"A-aah, yeah, I have dance class right after though so I can only stay an hour and a half, that fine?" Yuuri replied, the Thai boy smiled brightly, "Yeah, that's cool!"

The boys finished their lunch and waited for the bell to ring, Phichit talked animatedly about his Instagram and the new followers he's just received. Yuuri swears his friend is a Instagram God. 

There would be a reason for that, they were both in 11th grade and collage would be around the corner before they know it. Yuuri suggested that Phichit should take Pictography, The Thai just shook his head and replied "I'll see when we get their Yuuri!"

They bid eachother goodbye once the bell rang. Phichit to music and Yuuri to Chemistry, the day didn't seem half-  
Yuuri almost tripped when someone collided into his shoulder, he looked back at the culprit, surprisingly, he didn't recognize them to be one of the school bullies.

"Sorry about that." And they turned and left. He seemed foreign, so Yuuri could only assume he was the new student everyone talked about, no wonder they did. He was hot to say the least, but Yuuri composed himself and kept walking to his class.

♡☆♡

School was finally over and Yuuri bolted out the doors, he wanted to get at least an hour of training in before his dance class. Thankfully the rink wasn't that far away from school and it was most likely empty at this time.

He made it there in record time, slipped on his skates and started to warm up. Even though the ice was cold, it always made hime feel warm Inside, it made hime forget all his troubles.  
Sometimes he skated because he was angry, sometimes upset, or other times he imagine skating with his soulmate on the ice, would they like that too?

Did his soulmate like ice skating? Dancing? Music? They had to because they were made for him weren't they? What if they didn't like it though? Making Yuuri-

He stopped himself, they would never do that, they seemed to nice. They helped him cope with his anxiety attacks at least....

He suddenly stopped skating when he heard the doors open and close. He paused, normally no one was here at this time. 

Yuuri's eyes came in contact with those of the boy who bumped into him during school. The transfer student. His eyes widened, why was someone like him at a skating rink of all places?

"Hello." He said, his voice was a bit monotonous as he spoke. His voice echoed out onto the rink where Yuuri was standing.  
Yuuri forced a smile,  
"H-hello" He silently glided across the ice to where the other student was standing on the side of the rink. He supposed he'd introduce himself.  
"Y-Yuuri Katsuki," He held out his hand, only to have an even firmer one take it,  
"Otabek Altin"

 

~~Otabek's POV~~

Otabek looked up at the looking school in front of him it. Today was his first day of his new school and he wished it was over already. He wish he felt that writing on his skin that he got every few days, his soulmate. He knew little about them except that they where externally anxious and that he could calm them down. 

He sighed knowing he couldn't only stay outside before the homeroom bell rung. Otabek walked in heading to the main office picking up everything he needed before just barley making it to homeroom. The day surprisingly went fast, he bumped into someone, had lots of people starting at him and luckily he only got lost once but that was about it. 

Through out the day he heard a lot of things from people but no one dared to come and start a conversation with him, but he was kinda thankful especially by the end of the day hearing how he was the schools new 'bad boy' and how hot he was. Thou thoughts of his soul mate filled his mind most of the time, most of his classes he knew what they where teaching so he didn't bother listening in. He wondered what his soul mate looked like, what they liked, what they though of him, their name. He wished he could write to them telling them about his day and how it went. 

Otabek shook his head slightly clearing his thoughts, he'd talk to them later he decided as he started his motorcycle. It didn't take long to get to the ice rink, he relaxed slightly at the sight of it. Ice was familiar, someplace he could express emotion he'd always love it. He loved gliding across it and doing jumps and when he did it with music it was just amazing. 

Otabek walked into the rink looking around slightly before his eyes landed on a boy, he was pretty sure he bumped into him before. 

"Hello" Otabek said in his usually monotone voice seeing the guy looking at him, he seemed... nervous. 

"H-hello" he said as he glided his way over to Otabek. "Y-Yuri Katsuki" Yuri held out his hand. 

He shook Yuri's hand "Otabek Altin"

At that point in time their two lives would never be the same.


End file.
